1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mulberry leaves powder manufacturing method, in which the effective component in the mulberry leaves doesn""t escape and the mulberry leaves powder keeps its clear green color and the clear green colored powder is used for cooking and drinking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, one of the conventional method for pulverizing mulberry leaves, which has been well known, is that the mulberry leaves in fresh condition are dried or they are blanched with hot water and dried, then they are pulverized resulting in a powder condition. According to the conventional method, green color of the fresh mulberry leaves disappears and effective components contained in the mulberry leaves such as ascorbic acid, rutin, and isoquercitrin, etc are reduced since the mulberry leaves are blanched with hot water.
The invention has been invented to solve such shortcomings of the prior art. According to the mulberry leaves powder manufacturing method of the invention, mulberry leaves are soaked in a soaking water containing sodium bicarbonate and salt, then the soaked mulberry leaves are blanched with steam. Consequently, the effective components of mulberry leaves are kept in the leaves and clear green color of mulberry leaves are kept in the powder of the leaves.